1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to accessory equipment for vehicles, and more particularly, to canopies mounted on vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, minivans and utility vehicles have become popular as recreational and family vehicles. The rugged construction and spacious design makes them ideal for transporting several people as well as supplies and equipment for a holiday or weekend away from the city. Minivans and utility vehicles commonly appear at beaches and campgrounds all over the United States.
For many activities away from the urban environment, a shield from the direct sun is welcome and sometimes even necessary. But shade is often unavailable where it is needed. For example, many vacationers enjoy the beach where the scarcity of vegetation and buildings affords little or no shade. The heat of the direct sun is often uncomfortable, and for those with sensitive skin, exposure to too much sun may even be dangerous. Many beachgoers also bring food and drink, which is best if kept cool and out of the direct sun.
Other activities like camping may require shelter from elements other than the sun. Although trees often provide sufficient shade from the sun while camping, campers may need protection from elements such as rain or hail. Consequently, a shelter is needed to provide protection for equipment, supplies, and even people.
In many of these situations, the only shelter available is provided by the vehicle itself or a temporary structure, like a tent. Although either provides shelter from the sun, a vehicle or tent can become uncomfortably warm due to the windows in the vehicle or the translucence of the tent fabric. Taking refuge in a vehicle is also awkward due to the confined space and the interference of seats, the transmission lever, and various other projections. The confines of the vehicle also generally prevent access to its contents by more than one or two persons at a time, making a vehicle unsuitable for picnics or inclement weather. Furthermore, keeping food and drink in a vehicle is hazardous because grease stains and spills may mar the seats and floor of the vehicle.
Independent structures like tents are equally inaccessible and cramped, and are further difficult to erect and dismantle. Generally, the difficulty associated with raising a tent makes it inappropriate for a day at the beach or an afternoon picnic.
Other potential shelters include beach umbrellas and camper trailers. Although beach umbrellas are easy to use and transport, the shelter provided is extremely limited. Camper trailers are often used by campers and hunters to provide shelter and extra space, but camper trailers are expensive and cumbersome. Towing a camper trailer also complicates driving, and prevents the vehicle from towing other equipment like a boat trailer.
Some camper trailers provide added shelter by including an awning or canopy attached to the top or side of the camper trailer. The design of awnings and canopies varies, including awnings that are supported by props between the end of the awning and the side of the camper trailer, awnings that are opened and braced by turning and locking a crank, and canopies that fold into a case or bag that may be extended from the side of a camper trailer and supported by posts. Each of these offers extra shelter and shade for travelers and supplies. The shelters are generally bolted to the side of the camper trailer or attached by some other permanent means so that the awning or canopy is an integral part of the camper trailer and cannot be easily removed.
Although awnings and canopies effectively provide shade and shelter, they are generally not available without towing the camper trailer. Awnings and canopies are not customarily available for minivans and utility vehicles. This is partially because minivans and utility vehicles generally do not include the structure to permit an awning or canopy to be bolted to the vehicle roof or side. In addition, most owners would be reluctant to permanently bolt an awning or canopy to a vehicle that is only occasionally used for the beach, camping, or other recreational purposes, as the bolts leave permanent holes and mar the exterior and interior of the vehicle. Furthermore, permanently mounting a canopy or awning on a vehicle may detract from the vehicle's aesthetic lines, further discouraging owners from permanently mounting a shelter on the vehicle's top or side.